Automatic biometric identification systems are commonly used in many contexts to efficiently identify and verify the identity of individuals. For instance, automatic biometric identification systems often make such identification or verification based on facial characteristics of individuals. In such systems, facial characteristics are extracted from a facial image and compared to a set of previously collected reference images.